dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazons Attack!
| Creators = Will Pfeifer; Pete Woods | First = Amazons Attack #1 | Last = Amazons Attack #6 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Amazons Attack! is a Wonder Woman crossover written by Will Pfeifer with illustrations by Pete Woods. It is a mini-series connected to the Countdown to Final Crisis. The ongoing Wonder Woman series published a companion arc written by J. Torres with illustrations by Paco Diaz and Julian Lopez. This is published following Jodi Picoult's arc Love and Murder, and leading into Gail Simone's arc The Circle. There were also tie-ins published in Catwoman, Supergirl, and Teen Titans. The Catwoman tie-in is written by Pfeifer with illustrations by David Lopez, published following Catwoman Dies and leading into Mother's Day. The Supergirl tie-in is written by Tony Bedard with illustrations by Renato Guedes, published following Joe Kelly's Identity and leading into Bedard's Reunion. The Teen Titans tie-in is written by Adam Beechen with illustrations by Al Barrionuevo, published following Geoff Johns' Titans East and leading into Sean McKeever's Titans of Tomorrow. Synopsis After leaving the Earth during the events of Infinite Crisis, the Amazons return to attack Washington, D.C. in retaliation for the American government's illegal detention of Wonder Woman. The Amazons teleport to Washington, D.C., where Diana is being held captive by the Department of Metahuman Affairs. Led by the newly resurrected Hippolyta and her adviser Circe, the Amazons are joined by mythical creatures such as chimeras, winged horses, hydras and several cyclopes. The Amazon forces waste no time in murdering every male in sight, both adult and child, regardless of whether or not they are armed. Hippolyta is bent on destroying Man's World once and for all, and goes so far as to slice the head off of Lincoln's statue at the Lincoln Memorial. Two Amazons enter the White House and attempt to assassinate the President of the United States, but are stopped by Black Lightning. The Amazons are unaware that Wonder Woman's capture was orchestrated by Circe, and that Diana has been rescued by Nemesis shortly before their invasion. While the Justice League and the U.S. military assemble to combat the assault, Wonder Woman comes face-to-face with her reborn mother. After realizing that Hippolyta is not an impostor, Diana tries reasoning with her mother to stop the war. Instead Hippolyta grows angry with her daughter, telling Diana that her rightful place is by her side. Diana leaves and finds Circe, who admits that her mobilization of the Amazon forces has been a ruse to force the destruction of the Amazon's homeland, Themyscira. Hippolyta overhears this conversation, and drives a battle spear through Circe's chest. Weakened, Circe leaves the battlefield. Donna Troy also tries reasoning with Hippolyta to end the war: Hippolyta agrees to peace talks if Donna and her sister Diana both meet with her at the same time. However, the Amazons launch attacks on California and Kansas. The escalating attacks lead Amazon leaders Phillipus and Artemis to question Hippolyta's motives. The severity of the situation causes the U.S. President to invoke the provisions of the McCarran Internal Security Act. Consequently, Wonder Girl's mother is held with other women at an internment camp. Cassie and Supergirl confront the soldiers guarding the camp, and are themselves threatened with arrest due to their ties to the Amazons. The Teen Titans arrive to attempt to stem the conflict, only to have Wonder Girl and Supergirl battle against them as well as the military before flying off to Washington D.C. to talk with Hippolyta. Cassie convinces the Amazon queen to engage in peace talks with the U.S. President. When Hippolyta agrees, Cassie promises to bring the U.S. leader to her. During the fighting in Washington, D.C., Nemesis is stung by several giant venomous bees native to Themyscira. Diana then calls upon Athena to transport her to her homeland in the hopes of retrieving an anti-venom for Nemesis. While on the island Athena refuses to return Diana back to Man's World and stops a missile from destroying her subject's home. Athena then attacks Diana for questioning her actions. Wonder Girl and Supergirl block the path of Air Force One. The President's guards are powerless against the two superheroes; he agrees to have the plane land. However, a party of Amazon warriors on winged horses attack Air Force One, causing it to crash-land; the President is severely injured. Wonder Girl and Supergirl realize their plan has gone awry; the Amazons press their attack on the downed survivors. Superman enters the fray: his forceful landing creates both a powerful shock-wave and a crater in the ground. He attempts to reason with the stunned Amazons, but just as the warriors are about to react to Superman's entreaties, a hidden troop of U.S. forces cut the women down. Due to the high-tech weaponry deployed, Batman deduces that the off-Washington attacks are the work of an outside group. When he informs Wonder Woman of his discovery, she informs him that the group must be a rogue tribe of Bana Amazons. Batman leaves for Gotham, intending to dispatch Catwoman to infiltrate the group. Diana returns to Man's World with the anti-venom and supplies Nemesis with the cure. Using the Outsider Grace as a shield, the Banas then join forces with Hippolyta and her Amazons in battling the remaining U.S. military forces. Batman uses a spell given to him by Zatanna that renders Circe powerless for one hour. Wonder Woman confronts Circe, Hippolyta defends the sorceress. Wonder Woman confronts her mother about the decisions she has made. Since Circe is powerless, Hippolyta is no longer under anyone else's influence: her decisions are her own. Hippolyta throws down her weapon. Athena appears, displeased with what the Amazons have done and prepared to pass judgment. Circe is banished to Hades. Themyscira rises from the ocean. The Amazons disappear to parts unknown. Hippolyta is exiled to rule over an empty Themyscira. Athena watches events unfold, with the Greek gods in chains behind her. She reveals that the Amazons have been turned into regular mortal women scattered throughout the world with no memory of their past lives. On the final page of the series, it is revealed that Granny Goodness has imprisoned the Greek gods, incapacitated Athena, and stolen her identity. | Issues = Prelude * * * Event * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Aftermath * * | Vehicles = | Items = Lasso of Truth | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = * Amazons Background at Newsarama }}